You Almost Killed Me
by katelynackles
Summary: Dean/Carmen. If the Winchesters were never, ever hunters, this is how Dean and Carmen met and got into there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So this is like a fic that is like a rip off of What Is And What Should Never Be of season 2, but its like how Dean and Carmen met so I hope you like.

Dean gets out of the Impala and into the new diner that just opened in his home town of Lawrence, Kansas. Dean and his family, John and Mary, with his brother, Sam have been living here ever since Dean was born. Now Sam has moved to California to go to Stanford. Dean is working at the garage he owns. Living in his tiny apartment can get lonely at times. Dean notices the sign to seat yourself. Dean chooses to sit at the booth near the window that has his car in front of it. The Impala was like his baby. A girl who had red hair and large... eyes comes up to Dean.

"Hello. Welcome to Piggy Sues. Thank you for coming to our grand opening. All the meals are half priced for this special occasion. My name is Wendy. I am about to go on break so Carmen will be taking care of you. Here is our specials menu and our dessert menu. Hope you have a wonderful meal and please enjoy the rest of your day. Toodles." Wendy left Dean with a smile on her face. Dean shook his head and looked down at the menu. After sitting there for awhile Dean noticed a girl making her way towards him. Her hair was black and wavy and she had a nice figure. Dean straightened himself up and put a smile on his face. He was definitely getting with that tonight.

"Hi. I'm Carmen. Are you ready to order?" Carmen asked

"Uh, well I was going to ask for something off the menu, if that was alright?" Dean said

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"You." Dean put a smirk on his face and just assumed she would be all over him.

"Listen, I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm not going to hook up with some guy I just met. Now are you ready to order or not?" Carmen said. She put her pen to her pad and waited.

Dean quickly wiped his smirk off his face and looked down at his menu. "I'll just have the bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries. Make sure to have extra bacon." He handed the menu's to Carmen and looked away sipping his water. Carmen walked away with an attitude. Dean watched her walk away, wishing he was more into girls with red hair and large...eyes.

…...

Dean wakes up with a blasting headache. He couldn't remember last night. He remembered eating his burger and ordering a beer or 2 but nothing to make him this hungover. Dean gets out of bed and stumbles over a few of his clothes. He makes his way to the bathroom only to look at the mess he had all over his face. Staring at the large mirror, Dean's hair was going into wild directions. His boxers were hanging a bit off his waist to where you could see part of his pubes. His chest had bruises all over it and there was a bit of dried up vomit on his shoulder. Dean walked over to his shower to turn on the water. He dropped his boxers to the floor and slipped back the curtain and got in then pulling it back. The water spraying across his gave him a major wake up call. It was freezing cold. Dean slips on a washcloth and falls into the tub.

Dean got dressed, shaved, and ate his breakfast. He went to work and when it was around 5 he decided to close up shop. Today seemed to go by quickly. Barely any crashes or towes so his evening was pretty much free. He was still wondering what happened the night before so he made his way to Piggy Sues. While walking up to the entrance he seeks out for Carmen. She was assisting a costumer. Right after walking in, a man with a butcher knife came running towards him.

"You! You better get your ass out of here before I call the cops!" The man was shorter than Dean and was balding on his head.

"Whoa there little guy! Watch where your putting that knife." Dean yelled. Carmen looks over to see Dean and Bill, the diner owner and chef, battling it out. She excuses herself from her costumers. She hurries over to the two.

"Hey Bill! I can take care of him." Carmen grabs a hold of Deans jacket and pulls him outside.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean says shrugging her hand off of his jacket.

"Do you not remember last night. Clearly not."

"What happened?" Dean said sitting on the bench

"Let's see. You got wasted then starting running around the diner singing old show tunes. We had to get 4 guys to remove you. You broke several items and almost killed someone." Carmen said sitting next to him. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, brushing his arm against hers.

"The person you almost killed was me."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I don't usually get drunk. I guess I was mad."

"What were you mad about?"

"Not charming you, I guess. I mean its not usually hard for me to get someone I like."

"So you like me?" Carmen smiled. Dean looked at her and laughed.

"What?"

"You have an eyelash on your nose." Dean took his fingers and brushed the eyelash from Carmen's nose. He smiled to himself. Carmen blushed a bit.

"So how did I exactly..." Dean was cut off by the lips of a very in charge woman crashing into his. Carmen had no idea what got a hold of herself. She grabbed a held of his head and pulled him towards her. Dean didn't exactly get this lucky after almost killing someone. He kissed back with just as much force. Taking his hand behind Carmen's neck and rubbing her nape. Carmen finally broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that." Carmen confessed

"I don't mind. You are an insanely good kisser. Has anyone ever told you that?" Dean said feeling his lips.

"I think you just did. Listen, I don't want to go home with you and wake up with a note next to my face."

"Trust me, if you ever go home with me then it won't be until I get you dinner first. So what do you say, tomorrow night?" Dean said getting up from the bench and holding his hand out for Carmen to take.

"Uh, well I have to work but I get off at 7." Carmen said taking his hand.

"Seven-thirty it is." Dean said kissing her on the cheek. He walked backwards but almost tripped when he found the curb. Carmen giggled. "Well I'll see you tomorrow night!" Dean said grabbing the Impala's front door.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Carmen asked, while shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"It's a surprise!" Dean said before closing his door and driving off. Carmen couldn't help but smile. She was still smiling when she walked back into the diner.

"So did you take care of him?" Bill asked

"Oh trust me, he will definitely be taken care of." Carmen said taking off her apron getting ready to leave herself.

"What ever that means?" Bill said heading back in the kitchen.

…...

Uh so chapter 2 will be up whenever I get 1 review for this. So if you wish for this to continue then please review, bad or good.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen was sitting on the bench that her and Dean were sitting at last night. She couldn't believe that she was going out with the same person who almost killed her. Carmen was waiting for Dean to pick her up. He came in earlier for lunch and told her he would pick her up at Piggy Sues. Carmen hurried home to get some new clothes and some supplies. She used the work shower to clean herself up. She was outside at about 7:25. Carmen had her legs crossed and her right hand twisting her hair and her left laying across her stomach. After awhile she looked up to see the Impala strolling in the parking lot. Dean got out of the car and came up to give Carmen a hug.

"You look beautiful." Dean said after releasing her from the hug.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thanks. Should we go?" Dean said opening up Carmen's door.

"Uh, yeah. So where are we going, hot shot?" Carmen said getting in, Dean shut the door behind her.

"Well first I thought we would go out to dinner then I've got something special after wards." Dean said putting in the ignition.

"That sounds fun. So what kind of car is this?"

"It's a '67 Chevy Impala. She's my baby." Dean said feeling up the dash board.

"I can see that. Please don't tell me your own of those guys who like talks to there cars and the car is like it's only friend?" Carmen said with a worried look on her face.

"No... of course not."

"Good."

…...

"So what's this place?" Carmen said walking up to the restaurant.

"This here is my restaurant."

"You have your own restaurant?" Carmen said, surprised.

"Well it's more like a family restaurant but then my father passed and now it's mine."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. He died just a couple of years ago. Now its just me and my mom." Dean said seating her at the best table in the restaurant, right out in front of his car.

"You live with your mom?"

"No. It's just me and her here. My brother, Sam, moved to California to go to Stanford.

"Stanford. Wow. Where did you go to college?"

"College? Well I went to a community college to study mechanics and that was about it. My brother got a full scholarship and we really didn't have that much money at the time so I did what I could. I just wanted to make my mother proud. Now I own my own garage." Dean said placing the cloth on his lap.

"Well I think that really cool that you own your own garage."

"Well what do you do? I don't think your career choice was to be a successful waitress?"

"I'm working at Piggy Sues to help pay for college. I'm going to be a nurse. I have an internship this summer, actually."

"That's awesome." Dean said. After a few minutes of silence, a waiter came up.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, I see you brought a date this time. What can I get for you guys?" the waiter said.

"Oh hey, Bobby! Well I'm ready whenever you are." Dean said facing Carmen.

"Well I will have the house salad to start off with and then the Fajita sampler for my entree." Carmen said handing Bobby her menu.

"And I'll have the usual. Ya know Bobby, you've been working her for a long time. Why don't you go tell Ellen that I said you are the new assistant manager."

"Wow! Thanks Dean!" Bobby limped off. He was kinda old so he didn't have the best body.

"Dean! That was so nice! Who is he anyway?" Carmen asked smiling.

"Oh that's just Bobby. He was my dad's best friend before he died. He's been working here a long time." Dean answered.

"Oh. Who is Ellen?"

"Ellen was the wife to my dad's friend. She and her daughter, Jo, work here. Ellen is the manager and Jo is the bartender." Dean said pointing the the blonde shaking a Martini. "Yeah were just kinda a big family here at the Roadhouse."

"That sounds really awesome. I wish we were like that at Piggy Sues."

"Well why don't you come work here. We're looking for a new waitress, I think you would be perfect for the job, Carmen."

"Really? Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. So lets get to know each other. First question: Your favorite band?" Dean said

"It's between Guns & Roses and AC/DC."

"Son of a bitch!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Carmen said concerned

"No. I was just wondering why a guy like me is on a date with probably the coolest chick in Lawrence?"

"I think it's because I have low standards." Carmen said leaning in on the table. Dean took this as an opportunity and leaned in as well until there noses were touching. Dean brushed his lips against hers. They both were smiling as they leaned back.

"That was amazing." Carmen said.

"Yeah it was. So next question: Favorite movie?"

"Easy! Definitely Night of the Living Dead! I love zombie movies!"

"Okay your coming with me!" Dean said getting from the table and taking Carmen's arm.

"Dean! Where are we going?" Carmen giggled

"Here." Dean said. They were in the back of the restaurant with very low lighting and no one around. Dean pushed her up against the wall and smashed his lips on hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he hoisted her up on the wall. Deans hands were everywhere, on her legs, arms, back, face, hair, breasts. Carmen's arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands in his hair. It was seconds before he was inside her. He pushed deeper and deeper inside. Dean laid his head in Carmens shoulder.

"We can't be doing this. Someone will walk in on us!" Carmen whispered yet still moaning.

"If we stop talking it will be done quicker before anyone walks in." Just as Dean said that, the curtain peeled back and there stood Jo.

"Uh. Wow." Jo said slightly covering her eyes. Dean let go of Carmen and Carmen quickly pulled down her skirt.

"Told you." Carmen hissed

"Jo! What do you need?" Dean asked while grooming his hair.

"We ran our of ice. I will just come back later." Jo creeped back outside.

"Ah man! I didn't get to finish." Dean said with a pout on his face.

"Too bad. Baby gonna cry?" Carmen said cupping Dean's cheek. She leaned up to give him a small kiss. "Maybe later." Carmen said before walking out. Dean quickly followed. Tonight was going to be amazing.

…...

How was it? Do you like? Small sex scene but nothing to big. Please review! Pwease!


	3. Chapter 3

When Carmen and Dean left Bobby, Jo, and Ellen all gathered around.

"He can't be dating anyone now!" Ellen said

"She looks nice, Ellen. Maybe she can handle the news?" Bobby suggested

"I have a feeling that she won't be going anywhere any time soon!" Jo laughed. Bobby and Ellen looked at her and she took the smile off her face.

"Dean doesn't even know about it! He will not take it easy. How do we expect that she will even accept it!" Ellen said.

"How about we don't tell them about it now. Wait a couple of weeks and if they are still together we will tell them both." Jo said

"Fine." Bobby and Ellen said in unison

…...

Dean and Carmen were driving around before they finally got to the field. It was deserted and there wasn't any houses around for miles.

"So what are we going here?" Carmen asked getting out of the door. She walked up to Dean who was getting something out of the trunk. Dean pulled out a box of fireworks. "Fireworks?" Carmen added.

"Yeah. I used to come here with Sam when we were younger. We would light the fireworks on the 4th of July. I miss those days." Dean said

"You must miss him."

"Yeah."

"So what do we got?" Carmen said shuffling through the box of explosions.

"Well I think we should just start off with these!" Dean said handing her a stick. The label said hold at the end and light the top. Dean lit hers and his on fire. They started to flame and then BOOM! They exploded right out of there hands!

"Whoa!" Carmen said astounded. "It's beautiful." Dean looked at her, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She looked back at him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Carmen said before taking his face and pushing it against hers. They were kissing passionately now, there bodies on the hood of the car. Carmen laid on top of Dean while he pushed back the hair that fell onto his face. She smiled. He smiled back. They kissed some more before they finally got off to light more fireworks. Dean set them all up and lit them, and then they blasted off.

"So how exactly did I almost kill you?" Dean asked while watching the fireworks

"Oh, you kinda threw a plate at my face!" Carmen said revealing the bruise on her forehead that had been covered by her hair.

"Oh wow! I really got ya there! I'm so sorry!

"I was out for a couple of minutes but I woke up and you were gone!"

"I really wish I hadn't of gotten drunk! I couldv'e really hurt you!

"Well if you didn't I never wouldv'e talked to the other night and we never would've been here!"

Carmen said

"Maybe your right! Do you wanna get out of here?" Dean said walking by to pick up the dead fireworks.

"Uh sure! Where are we going?"

"I was thinking back to my place! We could pick up where we left off?" Dean walks over and opens the car door for Carmen. Carmen sits down.

"Why the hell not!" giggles. Dean sat down next to her and put on the radio. REO Speedwagon was playing. They drove into the sunset.

…...

Very short, I know! I just wasn't feeling it! New and better chapter soon!


End file.
